I'll Sing You A Song
by roxyrainbow
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy takes the DADA position for Hermione's 7th year. She is growing bored during a class and decides to occupy herself by looking into a few minds. Hermione's mind intrigues her...


disclaimer: JKR still owns all these awesome people

a/n: okay so it's never been stated that Narcissa is trained in Legillimancy but for this story she is. this is my first NM/HG story but most certainly will not be my last...i think i may be obsessed with her!

Narcissa Malfoy had never really had the need or the urge to work. Well to be honest she didn't necessarily have the need or urge to now but Headmistress McGonagall had asked if she would be willing to fill the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Narcissa had agreed but she made it clear that it would only be for the year and it was only because Draco would be returning to complete his 7th year and she had a strong feeling that he would be cast aside by his Slytherin housemates.

The first few weeks had been spent trying to settle into a routine and get the students acquainted to her presence. The following few weeks had been exciting in that the experience was still new, the pretty new glow had long sense worn off though. Teaching turned out to be either taxing to the nerves or extremely boring to her. There were students who took pride in their work and made an effort and then there were some that made her wish that she could Crucio them for even just a moment so that they would realize how painful it was for her to have to even think about looking at their essays. She of course could endure the drivel but as the boredom grew she knew she must do something to occupy her mind least she go crazy.

So on a day that her class of 7th year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's were working on their written assignments she whispered quietly under her breath, "Legillimens." Most of the students were running the words that they were writing through their heads and honestly she didn't have the urge to retain that more than once, Ron Weasley seemed to be content to waste his time with numerous Quidditch plays flitting about, and Potter was rambling on about how defeating Voldemort should get him out of DADA essays.

Overall it didn't relieve much of her ennui, well that is until she slipped into Hermione Granger's mind. Much to Narcissa's surprise Granger was not thinking about what she was writing, even though she was writing almost furiously, she was singing. While the actual singing was unexpected to say the least it was what she was singing that intrigued Narcissa.

_We were standing all alone you were leaning in to speak to me..._

Narcissa wondered whether this was actually Hermione's voice, it was quite nice. This voice was Granger's only a little deeper and husky, full of want.

And I think about it all the time  
Sweet temptation rush all over me  
And I think about it all the time  
Passion desire so intense I can't take anymore because  
I feel the magic all around you  
It's bringing me to my knees  
Like a wannabe  
I've got to be chained to you

Hermione was humming a beat to the music as she lifted her eyes to look at her professor for a moment before continuing to sing in her head.

_And when you looked into my eyes felt a sudden sense of urgency  
Fascination casts a spell and you became more than just a mystery  
And I think about you all the time  
Is this fate is it my destiny  
That I think about you all the time...Tell me it's madness  
I barely know you_

Narcissa carried on marking the essay in front of her trying to ease the strange sensation that the girl's seemingly innocent glance had caused in her. She knew it wasn't just from Miss Granger looking at her, it was the words that she sang at that very same moment. She silently berated herself, '_Really Cissy the girl is hardly singing the song to you! There's no need to fear the child suddenly jumping from her seat and throwing herself at you.'_ She pushed her thoughts away quickly and attempted to listen to Hermione again. From what Narcissa could tell she was now singing something different.

_Someday  
When we're at the same place  
When we're on the same road  
When it's okay to hold my hand  
Without feeling lost  
Without all the excuses  
When it's just because you love me, you let me, you need me  
Then maybe, maybe  
All you have to do is hold me  
And you'll know and you'll see just how sweet it can be  
If you'll trust me, love me, let me  
Maybe, maybe..._

Narcissa secretly hoped that Hermione wasn't feeling as lonely as it seemed. She had never been fond of the girl being who and what she was but sitting there listening to her mind singing, almost screaming in desperation, for someone to love her made her heart ache. '_Stupid Weasley can't do anything right can he? Just take care of the girl you damn fool!' _She knew that Hermione wasn't necessarily singing the song because she felt that way but more often than not the words of songs that rush through your brain do that because you can't escape those feelings.

_But what I know is I wasn't meant to walk this world without you  
And I promise I'll try  
Yeah I'm gonna try to give you every little part of me  
Every single detail you missed with your eyes..._

Again Hermione let her rich earthy brown eyes lift up to meet her professor's blue eyes. She found it rather funny to find that each time she looked up she found that Professor Malfoy was almost obscenely staring at her. '_Her hatred of mudbloods must still be ever present,' _Hermione mused. She was quite startled to see that the sparkling sapphire orbs that were watching her widened marginally and delicately painted red lips pursed in annoyance almost as if she could hear Hermione's private thoughts.

_'Insolent little chit!' _Narcissa took a deep breath trying to concentrate on not ripping that damn girl from her seat and taking a firm hand to her posterior. Much to her horror concentrating on **not** acting out that particular scenario made her realize how terribly inappropriate that would be to do to an 18 year old girl. Woman, though it would take sometime for her to come to terms with that.

_We'll meet again and you'll need me, you'll see me completely  
Every little bit  
Oh yeah maybe you'll love me, you'll love me then  
I don't want to be tough  
And I don't want to be proud  
I don't need to be fixed and I certainly don't need to be found  
I'm not lost  
I need to be loved  
I just need to be loved  
I just want to be loved by you and I won't stop 'cause I believe  
That maybe, yeah maybe...  
I should know better than to touch the fire twice  
But I'm thinking maybe, yeah maybe you might  
Maybe, love maybe_

Hermione had finished her paper upon singing the last few words and was now left with nothing to do for the last half hour of class. Most of her teachers would just allow you to hand in your work and leave the classroom but Professor Malfoy didn't believe in such a thing. In fact one of the first lessons they had Narcissa had made stated that if class was to last an hour and a half then you would be in her classroom for an hour and a half, if you were late you stayed after until you'd made up your time, if you fell asleep you stayed after for a second that you had the audacity to have your eyes closed. Most of the students had grumbled about it and been angry but that speech had sparked something entirely different in Hermione. That speech had alot to do with why Hermione spent most of her time singing to Narcissa. Really she was just willing Narcissa to hear the words and understand them. These new troubling feelings made Hermione increasingly uncomfortable in her presence but there was nothing to be done but muddle through. _'You have half an hour to sing to yourself Granger pick well.' _In an act of what could only be pure stupidity Hermione settled her eyes onto the woman that was sitting in the front of the class and began to sing the only thing that she could convey the way she felt. _'Only you can make this ache stop.'_

_It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around..._

Hermione's eyes did not go unnoticed. Narcissa had known the moment they landed on her again and was well aware that the girl was indeed singing to her, for only her. How many classes had she begged with her head, with her eyes, with her heart for Narcissa to take notice? How long had one soul spent calling to another in vain?

_And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time  
It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me...  
_

Hermione nerve was faltering, she knew that in this moment her feelings were being heard and understood. Most likely they weren't being taken into account but that really wasn't a concern that she was bothering herself with. Hermione was not under any preconception that Narcissa would entertain such feelings but it was a relief to have these things known. She wasn't expecting love or recognition from her former enemy's mother, Hermione wasn't expecting anything.

_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone_

_And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now_

Narcissa found it rather amusing that Hermione was singing about giving her up when she had yet to actually have her. She wasn't necessarily flirting with allowing Hermione to act on any of the physical whims that she most obviously had but for the girl to just let go of her made Narcissa more than a little tempestuous. Hermione had dropped her eyes again but the heat from her gaze still ghosted across Narcissa's skin. It was almost as if those delicate fingers that were currently toying with a quill were roaming up Narcissa's arms, sliding up her neck to allow her thumbs to run along her jaw line. The girl's voice whispered to her quietly, _'Narcissa?' _The only way she could answer was to give a nod.

_Excuse me for this  
I just want a kiss  
I just want to know what it feels like to touch  
Something so pure  
Something I'm so sure of  
What it feels like to stand outside your door  
I'm unworthy  
I can see you're above me  
But I can be lovely given the chance  
Don't move  
I want to remember you just like this  
Don't move  
It's only a breath or two between our lips_

Her lips parted with a gentle gasp as an invisible mouth pressed sweet soft lips to her own. Narcissa had no idea how Hermione managed to allow her to actually feel and taste the kiss but she could. Petal soft lips that tasted of honey and cream and emitted such a fire that she thought she would burn for years. _'Talented witch,' _she murmured.

The sound of papers shuffling and chairs slightly scraping the floor brought them both back to reality. Professor Malfoy rose from her chair and moved to the front of the desk, she leaned back a little to rest her butt on the edge of the desk and clasped her hands in front of her and said, "Please place your papers on my desk before you exit the room. Seeing as I'm in an unnaturally good mood there will be no homework tonight. Enjoy your weekend." Narcissa paused long enough to settle her eyes on Hermione and smile, "Miss Granger stay after please."


End file.
